Timothy Ezekial Tarakona Harmon
Other Name(s): The Cosmic Dragon, Race: Human Gender: Male Birthday: 9, 10, 1988 Age: *Season 1 (21) *Season 2 (22) Hometown: Mizutao Town Region: Jetix Height: 6'2 Weight: 175 lbs Occupation: Pokemon Trainer, Aura Guardian, Shinobi, Dragon Clan Leader, Alchemist, Yucon Corp Employee Martial Status: In a relationship Relatives: *Tanza (Nash) Wilder (Auntie by marriage) *Rodney Lumar Wingard (Brother) *Steve Nash (Uncle) *Prentis Ladrius Juwon Woodruff (Brother) *Trenace Lashan Wingard (Sister) Series Debut: A New Journey Begins; Chapter 1 Appearance For the most part, Timothy appears like a normal person; the main exception to this is his emerald green hair and his emerald green eyes, a trait he has had since he was born. He is very tall, and he has a medium build with caramel skin. His signature is a large black leather jacket that he seemly like's to wear around, and a pair of half no-finger leather gloves. Underneath his jacket he usually wear's a back or white musale shirt with either a pair of blue or black jeans. It has been seen that under his clothes are a several different dragon tattoos that he has had since he was born. He has a dragon tattoos on each of his arms below the shoulder, but the one on the right arm is black and the one on the left arm is white. They also have a strange writing under each of them which he say's mean's The Dark One and The Light One, but the reason for this is unknown right now. He also has a tattoo on his back that has been seen several time, but it is unknown what it means. During the first season the tattoo on on his back was a black double circle with strange symbols in the outer circle and a five point star inner circle. Near the end of the "A New Journey Begins" this tattoo went through a dramatic change when Timothy lost control of his power's, it was now in the shape of a dragon that was in a circle biting it's tail with another strange tattoo in the middle of it. It was a circle that had strange markings around it with to other circles in it. It had three colored circles in it that was connected in a traiangle an another circle in the center of it. He also has shown two other tattoo's, one on the back of each of his hands, but it is unknown what they stand for. Personality Timothy's personality is much more complex than his look. He is calm, cool, kind, energetic, determined, stong-willed, and occasionally confrontational. He occasionally maintain's a detached and cool image, despite he does not care what other people think about him. When it comes to fighting, Timothy has a complex sense of honor; he regularly seeks to exact revenge for the actions of his opponent, such as instilling the fear of being murdered. He often taunts and belittles his opponents when fighting, sometimes even attacking without warning. Timothy has a strong desire to win his fights in what he views as a legitimate manner. However, Timothy's resolve in battle can waver at times, which can impede his fighting prowess and goes into a state of depression and self-loathing when he loses a major battle or lets a friend down. This however can be very dangerous as it seems that his powers are directly connected to his emotions and they can quickly go out of control casuing Timothy to go berserk. He also has a dark side that has been shown several times. This side has been shown to be a cold blooded killer, but this side of him has only been seen to show itself when Timothy is under alot of stress, dispite this he has a kind heart, defiantly looks out for those placed in his charge, and is, to a degree, quite compassionate, but because of his unstable personality many people are afraid of him. Biography Not much it known about Timothy past as he dosen't tell anybody about it. His past is slowly revealed throughout the story by different people who know him. Natrual Ability's & Powers Natural Ability's Unlike other human's Timothy's natrualy ability's are far more heightened then humanly possible. He has shown each of these ability's on many acasion's to help himout when he need's them, but because of his heightened ability's they can also become a bad thing for him. Keen Intellect: When it comes down to it Timothy is a smart person when it come to it. He's able to breatdown DNA structure of anything given enough time to study it and reconstructe it in any way. When it comes down to fighting he is a very insightful and crafty fighter, who is able to instintaly adapt to his opponents fighting style and counter them with perfect accurracy. Unnatural Stimina: Timothy show's that he is able to get back up and keep fighting even after two fight's. During his fight's with Helix, Tailed Helix, and Kysis, Timothy was able to get back up in each of the fight's and fight them all on equal terms. During the first season it was shown that each time Timothy used his power's he substained damage which greatly reduced his ability to continue a fight. During the second season he seem's to have gotten over this drawback. Unnatrual Strenght: Timothy's strenght is far beyond that of any human, as it was first shown when the group was attacked by Team Rocket the second time around. Timothy was able to grab a large missile launched by Team Rocket's machine out of mid-air and crush it with his bare hand's with no effort at all. His massive strenght was seen again during his fight with Kysis and then with Inugami. He was easily able to swing both of the massive beast head over paw with little effort. Unnatural Durability: This was first shown during his fight with Randy as he was able to knock Timothy around with ease and hit with many of his most powerful attack's. Each time though Timothy got up without a scratch on him shown that his durability was on a whole other level than most human. In the "Unforseen Destiny's" Timothy explain's that his skin is naturally like armor capable withstanding even the most brutal of attack's, even capable of defecting a bullet or withstanding a strike from a blade. He is also capable of increasing his durability even father by adding energy behind it, though over time during a fight his will wear off and his skin will become less durable. He also explain's that during a fight even though his skin is reinforced by his energy he can still be damaged by somebody as strong or stronger then he is. Unnatural Speed & Reflex: Timothy has demonstrated great reflexes in battle, able to quickly dodge a strike with no wasted effort and he can instantly counterattack right after. Though many people who have fought Timothy say that he is lacking in speed it is usually because they are using a speed increasing technique to increase their own speed. The truth being though Timothy's speed far surpass's any human as he is able to keep up with a Suicune running at full speed. He is able to strike quickly without warning and in rapid succession. His speed also allows him to follow the movements of faster opponents to better analyze their movements or blocking difficult and otherwise fatal strikes. Complimenting his already impressive speed and power. When Timothy enhances his speed with energy it augments his speed drastically, giving him animalistic agility and movement to match, allowing him to keep up with the even the fastest of beings. Unnatural Sense Of Hearing: During his time near Sleeping Dragon Lake, Timothy was shown to be able to hear a near silent flying kunai. It was also shown that during time's when the pokemon would hear stuff that would normaly be to high pitch of a sound for a human to hear Timothy could hear them with ease. Due to this amplified hearing though most explosions would being Timothy to his knee's crippling him in a fight and leaving him vanarble to attack. Unnatural Sense Of Smell: It is been shown also has a powerful sense of smell which is usually compared to a Growlith's. Again Timothy showed the power of his nose by tracking several Earth Region shinobi across the ocean. The drawback to this is that there are some scent's that will cause him to pass out. Highly Precetive Combatant: Timothy has shown to be very intelligent on the rare occasion's when he is facing a stronger opponent. He compensate's by combining his powers and techniques for a wide veriaty of attacks for maximum damage. Master Hand to Hand Combatant: When it comes down to hand to hand combat, Timothy is unmatched. His skill is versatile, very effective and is exact to that of a beast, but with more of a deductive and logical manner. Posion Immunity:'' It is unknown how, but Timothy has a natural immune to almost every type of poision on the planet. Powers ''Flight: A very unusual ability for a human to have, but Timothy has shown the ability to be able to fly. This was first shown during Timothy's first fight with Randy Utika then later throughout the rest of the Pokemon DX series. Though it is unknown if Timothy is able to fly right now through the use of Aura, Ki or some other form of energy, but it is said that he later explain's how he is able to fly. Telepethy: Timothy first used this ability to talk to Steve and Ash while he was still underwater with Lucaria in Chapter 17 of "A New Journey Begins". Though since he hasn't used it at all. Regeneration: It is very strange for a human to have this kind of ability, but Timothy has shown that after most of his fight's if given time his wounds will heal naturaly faster without any treatment. After being badly beaten by Helix, Tailed Helix and Kysis, Timothy laied in the hospital for two week's with injury's that would have normally killed a normal person. During the fight with Gillz, Timothy reappeared completely healed and stronger than ever. Aura User: Timothy has proven himself to be a very powerful Aura user as when he firstt appeared and saved Ash, Rodney and Tanza from Blood Wakes machine and then destroyed it in Chapter 10 of A New Journey Begins. Thought after showing Ash the Aura Sphere as a explination for is training in Chapter 11 of Unforseen Destruction his aura ability's haven't been completely seen. See Aura Guardian Data Chakra User: ''Timothy again prove's his skills when he use's chakra in Chapter 58 in A New Journey Begin's during his fight against Randy. As a shinobi Timothy has a very large of tricks and is able to display them in a variety of way's time and time again through the following season's. See Shinobi Data ''Ki User: ''Once again Timothy prove's his skill and power when he is able to defeat the Dorashin, Gillz in Chapter 57 of Unforseen Destiny's using Ki. Afterward he continue's to train to use his key better to defeat the two ather Dorashin who'll be ariving in a year's time. See Ki Data Pokemon Trainer Ability Timothy is a very powerful and skilled Pokemon Trainer with a vast number of pokemon at his disposiale. Being able to use any pokemon with expert experiance even those that don't belong to him make's him a very tough opponent to beat. He is also known to breed and raised a large number of pokemon, this includes his Mew, Celebi, Articuno and a varity of other pokemon making him one of the top pokemon breeder's in the world. Also he has been known to have created and cloned a large number of pokemon as well, this also includes his Mew, Celebi, Articuno, and a couple of his other pokemon. What is weird though is unlike most trainers that are only able to carry 6 pokemon max with them Timothy is able to carry more pokemon with him. Even though Kachu, Mew, and Celebi are Timothy's pokemon and they each have a pokeball of their own he is able to keep all his pokemon with him, though how he does this is unknown. See Pokemon Trainer Data Equipment '''Computer Watch:' Created by Timothy for some unknown reason. It has vaious use's and concidered by most to be a very complex supercomputer. So far it has only been used (besides telling time) to teleport Timothy and his friends into the PHD. Power Regulator's:' '''Created by Timothy as a way of making himself look weak to fool his opponents into revealing the secret's of their power. He wear two version's of the Power Regulator one in the form of his favorite leather jacket and the other in the form of his favorite pair of leather glove's. The jacket cut's his power by a full twenty-five percent were as this fool's most people into thinking that he is using 100% when he power's up. It is only when Timothy remove's his glove's which cut's his power by a full 50% does he reveal his true power. PHD':' The Portable Housing Dimension is a special housing system created by Timothy and his pokemon. Unlike the Housing System used to create the Capsule House's The PHD System is within the backpack itself with is contained in a small pocket dimension. It is unknown how they completely created the system, but the house itself looks exactly similar to Timothy's house, being though that he is able to add more room when he want's. During Season 1 the PHD has five six rooms not including the arcade and hot tude rooms. During Season 2 when Timothy was able to get the PHD up and running again after a new special room addition caused the system to burnout it had close to 10 rooms. Odd Tendancy's '''Growling' Timothy has been seen and heard growling on several occasions much like that of most pokemon. He actually does this quite often. usually when he's angry, annoyed, or frustrated. Shaking self dry Timothy has been shown to shake himself dry when getting out of a pool or pond on several occasion. Running on all fours Timothy usually does this when using one of his Chakra Cloaks, but has also been seen doing this without using them. ''Quotes'' (To Ash and Misty) "We're born alone, we live alone, we die alone. Only though our love and friendship can we create the illusion for the moment that we're not alone." (To Ash and Misty) "Pray thay your loneliness may spur you into finding something to live for, geat enough to die for." (To Ash and Misty) "When i say i love you it's not because i want you or because i can't have you. It has nothing to do with me. I love what you are, what you do and how you try. I've seen your kindness and your strength. I've seen the best and the worst of you. And i understand with perfect clarity what you are." (To Ash and Misty) "Desperation is the raw material of change. Only those who can leave behind everything they have believed in can hope to escape, but to be honest i'm not completely sure myself." (To Ash and Misty) "You can search all across the world looking for love, but you might never find it because it could be right infront of you." (To Ash, Misty and Brock) "He who trims himself to suit everyone will soon whittle himself away." (To Ash, Misty, and Brock) "There is an objective reality out there, but we view it through the spectacles of our beliefs, attitude, and values." (To Ash) "The road to reach one's full potential is long and might be impossible reach, but you'll never know if you throw in the towl." (To Alice) "People so seldom say i love you and then it's either too late or love goes. So when i tell you i love you it dosen't mean i know you'll never go. Only that i wish you didn't have to." (To Randy) "He who dare's to be a fool, and that is the first step in the direction of wisdom." (To himself) "I can't control my destiny, i trust my soul, my only goal is just to be. There's only now, there's only here. Give in to love or live in fear. No other path, no other way. No day, but today." ''(To the entier group) ''"On the mountains of truth you can never climb in vain; either you will reach a point higher up today, or you will be training your powers so that you will be able to climb higher tomorrow." Category:Major Character Category:Normal Character Profile Category:Humans Category:Shinobi Category:Alchemist Category:Aura Guardian